


悼念者

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 明星及及与助理小岩的青春疼痛文学。facebook推出了悼念账户功能，当账户主人去世后还可以继续由他人代理使用该账户，以寄托哀思。只是及川彻，为他的岩泉一留下了更多东西。幻想幽灵及及也有登场~今天也是屑鲸。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	悼念者

Chapter0.  
清早，消息提示音“叮咚”一声把熬夜的岩泉唤醒：您的动态成功发送。  
“早上好~今天是周日，好好放松心情吧，毕竟明天就要工作了~——及川彻。”  
盛夏清晨，简简单单的一条Facebook动态，随即引发了粉丝的讨论：  
“及川的脸书更新了！”  
“他提醒我明天要上班！什么魔鬼？！”  
“呜呜呜他真是太暖了，他这种悼念账户都是之前设置好时间发送的内容，他居然很久以前就给我们设置这种小恶作剧和我们闲聊......”  
“[蜡烛//]不要提醒我这是悼念账户啊喂！想哭了......”  
“[蜡烛//][蜡烛//]这个账户永远都不要消失啊，我不想忘记他......”

岩泉愣愣地看着屏幕，再看看空无一人的身边，嘟囔道：“早上好，及川。”  
Chapter1.  
男人提着行李一步一步走得缓慢，在还算不上老旧的公寓楼中一层层前进。  
最后停在一扇门前。  
锁钥伴随着久违的关节卡合声碰撞又分离，他拉开门，四五年未曾启封的沉闷空气沼雾般扑来，他下意识地屏住了呼吸，身后有个声音却不肯安分地抱怨起来：“唔！好难闻！”  
男人没搭腔，那个声音却自顾自地移入了室内，好像有个透明的影子迈着轻快的步伐径自穿过了他：“游戏机都没有？！小岩你过得什么日子啊~诶——这个味道，不会是你在离家前冰箱里有东西没清理掉吧？！”  
“喂太过分了及川，哪有什么味道，只是太久没打扫的灰味儿而已。”岩泉一终于回应了那个不安分的影子，“抱怨那么多就来帮忙打扫。”  
一边说着他一边走进了他的小公寓里，离开前窗户都关紧了但是没有拉窗帘，只见阳光下，眉目清秀的及川靠在餐厅的桌角边，双手插兜看着自己。他的身影那么清晰，以至于能从他的身上分辨出光影。  
他鲜明得甚至比身后晒褪了色的桌布还要真实。  
他笑着说：“不要。”  
岩泉：“啧。”

接下来的时间岩泉打扫屋子，开窗通风，及川拒绝帮忙，他说自己是来做客的，没有客人帮忙打扫的道理。  
他只对岩泉的私人物品感兴趣，一会儿探头进来说找到了岩泉的紧身运动衣：“怪不得身材这么好哦”；一会儿又带着贼笑隔着屋子喊岩泉：“成人小电影！果然你这家伙也会有！”  
烦得要死。  
岩泉一戴着防尘口罩吼他：“不帮忙滚出去待着，麻烦家伙！”  
“诶~是——”  
那个影子又吊儿郎当晃晃悠悠故意蹭着他的脸颊走过去，消失在了岩泉的感知范围内。  
总觉得这家伙总是对惹恼了岩泉感到心满意足。

Chapter2.  
正午时分，从头顶正上方投射下的热力仅仅给街边留下窄窄的阴影余地，岩泉便就贴着街道建筑走，一路高空中不时滴落下冰凉的空调循环水淋了他不断的距离。  
以至于进了牛肉面店面，花卷松川：“啊，欢迎回来——等？你从哪里淋着雨过来的？”  
解释起来好麻烦。岩泉啧了一声：“你们这些家伙，想也知道不可能吧？”  
及川没有跟来。  
他一般不会在他人在场时出没。

饭后闲聊时间，岩泉跟之前的友人说起自己这一段时间在忙什么。  
及川是避不开的话题。  
在及川的公司里帮忙打杂了一段时间后实在是受不了就辞职了，终究他不是什么有上进心的男人，还有一些别的什么原因，没去找正经工作。租了一辆摩托车，打工和骑行。  
先是北上，下雪的时候再从青森县出发，一路南下回到了宫城。  
朋友们一致承认：岩泉是个很酷的男人。  
“啊，你现在回来也是因为快到时间了吧？”松川翻着Facebook，“挑今天发消息，开这种玩笑，真讨厌啊这家伙。”  
“708天，亏他想得出来。前不着村后不着店，谁都想不到的没有意义的日子，就打算这么悄声无息地跑掉吗......”花卷越说越生气，“老板！来一瓶酒！”  
岩泉挠挠头，心说倒不是悄无声息啦，毕竟这个账户其实现在是我在管。

粉丝希望及川能把Facebook账户留下作为悼念。  
公司希望能培养出一个始终停留在大众记忆里的演员。  
及川本人么，他一般很少有自己的叛逆意见，他没什么意见地同意了。

及川离开前和亲近之人约好了注销掉这个悼念账户的日子，但问到他把账户交给谁的时候，他居然还有心思故作神秘：“一个朋友啦，反正在你们之中，你们互相猜猜吧。”  
和你比起来这是很重要的事情吗？！搞清楚主次啊！谁有心思猜这个啊混账及川。  
葬礼那天黑压压的云落着大雨，男人们都竖着领子御寒，咬牙切齿泪水混着雨水咽下，不约而同地这么想。  
岩泉一直处于一种不太真实的恍惚感里，对着墓碑前湿润的土地愣神：“好小的一块地方，那家伙不会安安分分待在这种地方吧......他会跑到他喜欢待的地方做他喜欢做的事情.....他喜欢的事情，嗯......其实他并不喜欢演戏啊，啧说起来他到底喜欢什么来着......”  
想着想着他的思绪跑歪了，溜出来一个始终被他压在心底的想法，管理他的悼念账户的人，只是他的一个朋友......我只是及川你的朋友吗？  
他透过泥土注视着沉睡之人，那些不适合在腐朽古板的墓园里放映的纠缠的日夜却嚣张放肆地舞动起来。  
睡过无数次了，你还好意思拿“一个朋友”称呼我，你这个男人是真混账啊。  
冗长的仪式仿佛进行了一个世纪，大雨还在哗哗的下，男人们没有一个愿意撑伞。  
突然间，岩泉怔住了，一个影子毫无预兆地出现在他的视野里，那个影子顶着一个乱七八糟仿佛刚睡醒的发型，披着驼色厚大衣，用一个潇洒的姿势“哗——啪！”一声打开了手中的黑色大伞，突然张开的伞面把雨水扬得到处都是。  
喂喂，这是葬礼啊你这家伙。  
他蔑视人情，蔑视死亡。  
“嚣张”二字就好像为这家伙量身定制的。  
黑伞撑开在了岩泉头顶，金属的伞骨握在那人手中，他还是很瘦，腕骨分明，秋日的冷雨夺走了他的体温——知道这点是因为岩泉不假思索地就去触碰他了。  
碰了一个空。  
黑色的伞，透明的伞。  
滂沱大雨依旧浇在悲伤的土地上。

Chapter3.  
“回来啦？”  
岩泉开门就听见及川咔嚓咔嚓嚼着薯片的问候。他喝了一点酒，但是没醉，很自然地答话：“嗯。”  
电视开着，放映着录影带，年轻的及川在屏幕里笑。  
“你在......看你自己？”岩泉迟疑。  
及川答非所问，琥珀色的眼睛里映着荧荧的屏幕：“哎呀，我年轻的时候那可真是倾国倾城......”  
岩泉忽然打断他：“现在你也是。”  
及川愣住，往日在这种自己自夸的时候，岩泉是从来不理会他的。  
岩泉上前一步摸了摸电视机后盖，烫手。  
他一直想问这个幽灵，你是真的存在吗？  
但其实，他知道不必问的。  
他早该接受这个事实。  
凡人终死，包括及川彻。  
他无畏于死亡但确实已然跟随而去。

电视机是自己临离开前打开的，及川的一次次反应是自己记忆里的他会做出的，眼前这个及川，确实只属于他一个人。  
但这更让他绝望，因为真正的及川彻，直到死去都没有亲口说过自己属于什么人。  
岩泉一只是，为他管理死亡后悼念账户的——他还有心思没心没肺地笑：“一个朋友”。  
没有什么比，斯人已逝，没有来得及确认他的心意，只能在其死后创造一个他来占有更加卑鄙无耻的事情了。

岩泉带着酒意，声音颤抖地问：“做爱吗？”  
及川沉默良久，伸出手臂允许他拥抱自己。

岩泉心想自己在沉溺于这个幽灵的身体时，真实世界的岩泉正在做什么呢？发呆？臆想？还是自慰？  
及川离开没多久，岩泉就和幽灵及川上过床了。  
只是第一次的时候，他解开他的衣服立即就清醒了。  
他的腹部中央有一个黑漆漆的空洞。他的身体消瘦而脆弱，布满了治疗留下的沟管痕迹。  
他带着遗憾又歉意的神情消失了，一如那天在墓地中的来去匆匆。  
几日后他又出现，这次身材恢复了生病前的健美。  
这就足以说明，他是按照岩泉心意雕琢出来的存在了。

真正的及川很怕疼。  
他们两人的第一次也是失败了来着，因为及川疼得蜷起来不让碰了。  
“小岩是暴力狂！一点也不懂温柔！”他激烈控诉。  
怕疼为什么还要和男人做爱呢？尤其这人邀请岩泉时候的那个勾人劲儿好像是孤身修炼了百八十年渴求男人精气的妖精。  
普通人尚且一走不好这条路便不是碰疼了那么简单的结局，遑论聚光灯下的及川彻。  
被他那样看着，那样恳求，那样承欢讨好，正常人就会想及川是爱上我了吧？

结果及川不是的。  
他这么解释说：“我讨厌演戏。我演的越好，越分不出真正的我自己。”  
就演员来说，及川真是个很有天赋的人。只是，岩泉一直以为这家伙是个对世界游刃有余的人。  
从来不会抱怨生活的人是足够强大的人，他以为及川是这样的。  
而及川却说：“别人之所以成就他自己是因为喜欢排球，喜欢篮球，喜欢跑步；喜欢吃拉面，喜欢吃叉烧，喜欢吃铁板章鱼；喜欢长头发女孩子，喜欢比基尼大胸女孩子，喜欢皮肤黑的或者兽耳的......”  
及川有时候说起什么事来会这样滔滔不绝的。  
“可是我呢，我是因为演戏。演了别人的人生，最后拼成了一个及川彻。”  
“好讨厌，我不要这样。”  
及川彻迷失在了戏剧里，他甚至不知道离开了剧本后自己的喜好。

所以为了这样的理由，他做了剧本里从来没教过他的事，和岩泉做爱。  
而岩泉因为无法拒绝及川，彻底被这人俘获了。

无论是眼下，还是记忆里，那个人的躯体正伴着岩泉的动作颤抖。  
岩泉痛苦地维持着一丝理性，在他耳边问：“及川，你爱不爱我？”

换来聊胜于无的，情乱意迷之人呻吟的：“嗯，爱。”

Chapter4.  
“早安，今天的午餐已经想好了呢，要吃叉烧面。”  
“睡不着啊，你会陪我夜跑吗？”  
“起床！棉被飞了！——诶？不好笑吗？那你来给我讲一个吧（笑）。”  
最近及川的Facebook出毛病了一样，一天一条动态，粉丝日日狂欢，但也引发了种种猜测。  
“我要幸福死了，[爆哭]你们不觉得这是谈恋爱的人在调情吗？及川在跟我们调情诶？”  
“为什么最近频率这么高？我一边幸福吃粮一边心里没底......”  
“同没底......”

所谓管理悼念账户，也只是手机挂着这个账户所以每次更新都有通知而已，这个账户所有的话都是及川早先设计好的。  
顺便说一般人不会这么用悼念账户，没有什么人在确切地知道将死还有心思做这种无聊事情的。  
总之岩泉每次听到消息通知打开来看，也是感到很新鲜。  
“去吃饭吧。”  
“起得太早，睁眼听到窗外不认识的小鸟在叫。”

最新一条：  
“我也想文艺一把，咳，那么来了：我去你留，两个秋。——正冈子规”

最新一条不太像及川的风格。  
如果没有理解错的话，他提及了自己的死亡。  
岩泉懒得管粉丝怎么想，早晨起来看到深夜发送出的这条动态，看了两分钟后，他去洗漱，开启新的一天。

今天是第707天。  
管理账户的人，明天要去把这个账户注销掉。

随着708这个数字越来越近，那天晚上的幻想过后，及川几乎没有再出现过。  
岩泉知道自己已经逐渐死心了。  
及川留下的东西少到几乎没有。  
岩泉从脸盆里抬起头的时候，看见镜子的自己眼圈是红的，不必自欺欺人地说，他哭了。  
他要彻底失去及川了。

Chapter5.  
岩泉选择拖到00：00，他怕这一天万一及川设置了发送什么，他看不到。  
终于，晚些的时候，管理账户的人看着自己的幽灵账户又一次自主更新了：“（哈欠）睡了睡了，明早去拿那个谁谁帮我录的电视节目。”  
然后它就寂静了。  
岩泉坐在床角，死盯着那个“睡了”，想要从里面再琢磨出多些意义来。  
没有了，这就是终篇了？

岩泉泄劲儿，仰躺着把自己摔进被褥里，喃喃道：“晚安，及川。”

22:38，岩泉手指动了动，移向手机。  
一个人影忽地出现，按住了他的手：“不等了吗？”  
实际则没有任何力量，没有任何温度阻止岩泉的动作，他大声说：“等个屁啊！”  
“及川彻你就他妈一混蛋！”  
“708天！老子等了你708天！”  
“哪怕是骗我，说一句爱我很难吗？！很难吗？！”  
“我就说了！难个屁！我给你演示！”  
“爱你！我爱你！你说啊！！！”  
“你说啊！！！”

影子及川静静地看他发泄突如其来的崩溃，手机飞出去了，茶杯飞出去了，岩泉还想砸电视，不知道怎么又放下了，可能是没舍得连着的放映机。  
等呼哧呼哧喘粗气的男人冷静下来的时候，23:40。  
他去找手机，结果手机被砸坏了。  
“可真是个延误销户的好理由，不愧是小岩啊。”及川揶揄他。  
“你闭嘴。”但是不舍得让他直接消失。  
“哎，跟我聊聊吧，你刚才说爱我了吧？”  
“跟你聊个屁，你是我想出来的，我跟你聊那不就是自言自语。”平时自言自语的还少吗。  
“别修了，其实就是电池不知道飞哪去了，干脆把电路板也砸了好了。”  
“你有没有正经的？你当我是你呢？我已经快没钱吃饭了！”  
是啊，该去找个工作了。

过了今天，及川，各种意义上的，都不该存在了。  
我也，该重新回到自己的道路上了。  
忘了他。

结果还是把电池找回来装上了。  
但是，00:03，日子已经到了第709天，代理人食言了。  
及川最新一条动态：  
“信，不看吗？”  
00:00.  
真讨厌啊这家伙，吃准了岩泉一使劲折磨他。

什么什么？信？粉丝炸锅，及川彻这个时间发动态诶？什么信啊？  
什么信？岩泉疑惑，他给我留过信？  
等等，岩泉突然意识到一件事：我似乎认定了这是给我的信。  
“......等等，似乎从不知道什么时候开始，我就认定了这些动态都是发给我看的了......”  
“因为及川那个语气！很像在跟我对话啊！”

刚刚打算忘了那人的岩泉陷入了一种属于男人的尴尬：“果然是自作多情吗......”  
可是，还有那么一丝不肯死心的岩泉去找邮箱。

尼玛。  
垃圾及川。  
混账及川。  
人渣及川。

真他妈有一封信躺在所有垃圾邮件最上方。  
发信人：及川彻。  
就是刚刚发的。

他不仅给岩泉留了一个时时更新的悼念账户，还留了这封信。  
“爱你。”  
人渣。  
“这两个字会束缚你一生吧，岩泉？我不管，我就要说。我很自私，你是我的。”  
垃圾。  
“你是我，长久以来终于意识到，专属于‘及川彻’的东西，不属于任何一个顶着及川彻脸的剧本里的人。”  
狗屎混账。  
“今后也一直作为及川彻男朋友活下去吧，我才不会把你让给别人，不好意思了。”

“我爱你。”  
爱你。

这才是悼念的终篇。


End file.
